


Alexis' Authorials

by Wolvesta



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesta/pseuds/Wolvesta
Summary: This is a collection of poems, short stories, anything that I write. Feedback is welcome. And requests are too





	Alexis' Authorials

Dear Stress,

I hate you. But you must have already known that since you’ve been my friend since the start of 8th grade. You’ve been by my side when I started looking for high schools, you left me for a while and I’ve never been happier, but you’ve walked your way back into my life since the end of junior year when I had to start looking for colleges. You used to gnaw at the back of my mind, but now you’re always following me. You drain me of my energy, passion, and motivation. You control my everyday life as if I didn’t have enough to worry about. But at least you go away when I listen to music and when I knit. But you're knocking at my door, you want to be let in, but I'm trying hold the door shut, but you're getting stronger than me. I just want you to leave me alone. But you love me so much, you won't let go of me. 

Please let go, just for a little bit. Even for a moment is all I ask. 

Yours truly,   
Alexis


End file.
